Video On Trial: Dance Central version
by Dance Dance Dance 1234
Summary: Since my faviorte show Video On Trial from Canada (were I live) I decide to make a version with Dance Central characters. Enjoy and Review. Note I copied on what the juror said and it maybe incorrect. DO NOT JUDGE ON ME CRITICIZING MUSIC VIDEOS! I LISTSN AND JOT DOWN ON WHAT THE JUROR SAID!
1. Chapter 1 First One

CAUTION!GLITCH MAYBE A PERV IN THIS ONE!

Video On Trial is a MuchMusic TV program in CANADA! All music videos from the past and present are criticized in a comedic way from Canadian comedians. All comedians are transformed into DC characters. NOTE THAT I MAY HAVE GUESS ON WHAT THEY SAY! WATCH THE VIDEO AND READ THIS AND LISTEN TO IT AND FOLLOW ALONG!I DID NOT THOUGHT OF THE JOKES THE WRITERS DID I JUST COPIED ON NOTES OF WHAT THEY SAID! ENJOY!

Characters may be repeated. won't appear! Sorry!

Debra : Emilia

Jemeni: Taye Sabrina: Aubrey

Boomer: Glitch

Trevor: Bodie

Ron: Mo

Darrin: Angel

Dini: Lil T

Laurie: Lima

Eddie:Rasa

Niki: Dare

Marty: McCoy

Nicole: Aubrey

Sara:Dare

Trixx: Mo

Celine: Jaryn

Frankie: Kerith more maybe added

Season 1 EPISODE 1:

Parody of Season 3 Episode 3

Jurors are:

Lil T

Aubrey

Lima

Kerith (will be doing to Russel Peters, since Russel only appears in Season 3.03)

Angel

CASE 1 : Lip Gloss by Lil Mama

1st on the document

Lil Mamas Lip Gloss

This video is charge to be the biggest scam since am way. Jurors should note

the only way to be popular in school, is hitting puberty by age 11.

Kerith "Alright, first up is Lil Mama's Lip Gloss"

Lima "I have a gag reflex when I say Litl. So Im going to call her Little Mama (covers her mouth) I don't have a gag on anything else."

Video "Mama what's wrong. I just wanna fit in with the cool crowd. I just feel like I don't have what it takes."

Angel "It's weird to have your mother call you mama, Isn't it?"

Kerith " I give it two years to change it to Baby Mama"

Lima " I have trouble fitting in"

Lil T "Well here's my magic lip gloss"

Lima" Maybe you should worry about the fact that your 17 years old and in Grade 8"

Angel " I know it magical Lip Gloss but its a little bit colledgey "

Lima "It looks like she has a lot of glittery cold sores, sparkly blingy cold sores!"

Video "Watcha know about me, Watcha, Watcha know, I said my lip gloss is cool my lip gloss be poppin"

Angel " Lip Gloss makes you cool in high school"

Lil T " So this intier time she was taking diet pills? Stupid Aubrey! STUPID!"

Video " Mack L' Oreal wurf it"

Kerith " Did she just say Wurf it?"

Aubrey " Lil Mama more like Lil Capitalist Product List cooker"

Kerith " W-U-R-F . . . Wurf it"

Lima " Made the video, and now your going to pitch it to L'Oreal on maybe it's made believe"

Kerith " I don't think she's using lip gloss. It looks like she's using foniks

F-O-N-I-K-S"

Aubrey " The only vagina grab move is a little to racy in Middle School"

Lima " She's dancing like her lip gloss gave her cramps"

Video " Cuz' my"

Aubrey " Cuz' my lip gloss got me pregnant!"

Lima " There poppin', the blisters there poppin!"

Aubrey " Only 17!"

Video " Watcha know about me, Watcha,Watcha,Watcha know about me"

Kerith " Let me tell you what I know about you Lil Mama "

Angel "Im not good with birth control"

Lima " Now I know you turn your perfectly dress friends into creepy 80's aerobic instructors"

Video " Cuz' my "

Kerith " Lip Gloss"

Lil T " It's poppin, it's poppin"

Kerith dances

Video " Cuz my lip gloss is poppin my lip gloss is cool"

Aubrey " I wish I had a little Keirth pin"

Lil T " Oh, I want a guy to wear a button of me"

Keirth on Aubrey's shirt as a button dancing.

Aubrey " He's famous Im not" pushes invisible button away

Lima "She's the Harry Potter of Brooklyn, you see the dancing spoons in the cafeteria!"

Aubrey "If you look closely all the spoons have burnt marks on them. . . . THERE POPPIN!"

Video " Sit in there 8th period thought I was in trouble!"

Kerith " Cuz I know you too, you skip periods"

Aubrey pretends she is on intercom " Lil Mama please call the office, Lil Mama

vagina grabbing isn't permitted on the hallways"

Video " Write down were you got yours from, Cuz I might admit that bubble gum

It's poppin"

Angel "How hard up you know that you are asking for love advice from a 14 year old girl"

Lima " Principle McClarson knows that you can buy lip gloss from the dollar store"

Video " Yo, mama this lip gloss is poppin"

Lima " Look I did it Im popular now!"

Angel " You had it in you all the time"

Aubrey talks in ghetto " I know, I know it was me. I'm saying that shit about lip gloss but I was poppin!"

VERDICT

Lima " Having trouble fitting in, use lip gloss!" Lip gloss is put outside of her lips

Angel " Here's popular music of 2007 right now. First a song about ping pong now lip gloss, kill me"

Lima " Having troubles in math MORE LIP GLOSS!" Lip gloss is on he side dimples and below nose

Aubrey " I sentence Lil Mama's Lip Gloss to go battle off with Kelis's Milkshake!"

Kerith " Are you using Lip Gloss or Crazy Glue on your lips. Shut up and stop making songs"

Lima " Its poppin, it's poppin!" Lip gloss is now around her intier outside lips dimples and below nose and on moustache

Lil T " This girl is my idol!"

Lima laughs, lip gloss on her cheek and forehead

Lil T " Wait she's only 17, that's weird I need to get a life"

Lima " Am I pretty mommy, Im the class president!" Laughs and puts more on

Final Verdict

Lil Mama sentence to start picking out baby names.

And scene more to come!


	2. Chapter 2 Calabria 2008

CHAPTER 2 Calabria 2008

SEASON 1 EPISODE 1

Real episode is Season ? Episode?

Bodie

Jaryn

Emilia

Aubrey

Glitch (cosplaying as Tim)

2nd on the document is Enur featuring Natasja of Calabria 2008 This video is charge for crippling (you know) sales and the first quarter of 2008. Jurors should note that most guys can get through with three minutes of this they have to waits another 20 minutes of waiting for another shot.

Emilia " What The Hell is this next video?"

Bodie "Ennnur,Ennnnnuuuurrr"

Emilia "Calabria? Is that what it is?"

Glitch " I don't care what it's called, all I know is that this video is a boner factory"

Video " Just no figa don't, just watch as a sale for me to don't" (I did not know how it sounded to me)

Jaryn " This is a very sexy video"

Bodie "With the beats and the big bums everywhere, it's almost to much"

Jaryn "This video. . . Very hot!"

Glitch " Mucho alienate "

Jaryn fanning her self.

Aubrey " If I had a penis right know it would be hard right know"

Bodie " I feel like younger kids shouldn't be watching this"

Aubrey "All though it would probably be Bodie's penis . . . Nothing!?"

Video "He's a no no figa don't"

Emilia "To the wet girls!"

Glitch " The oils that you put on your loveable body and make them greasy"

Emilia "That is just not even . . . that is just wet"

Bodie " I have eaten chicken thighs that were less greasy"

Emilia "Just put a towel down and bleh"

Bodie "Ok now I'm hungry!"

Emilia "And hey! Who's the guy, who's the guy. Is that her assistant?"

Glitch "That guy looks like he has never worn a suit in his life"

Bodie "A little to tight?"

Jaryn " Maybe he would like to take off his shirt to and make him more cooler, like a girl"

Glitch " Hey how come I can't wear short shorts and oil my legs up?"

Video " Whoop!Whoop! He's a no no figa don't"

Bodie " Hey how come we can only see one side of her face?"

Glitch " It's like she got burn by acid or something?"

Aubrey " Thats her proactive side"

Glitch "The kind of girl on profile's, you whistle at her and she turns *Glitch makes an ugly face* and totally freaks you out"

Video " Whoop! Whoop! Whoop,whoop no figa don yeah, whoop whoop no figa don yeah"

Bodie " This whole video just looks like that Spanish Sesame Street"

Aubrey " There very graphic in Spain!"

Glitch " This video is brought to you by the letters 'T & A' "

Bodie " And the number 69, were learning!Were learning about sex,woo were learning about sex children!"

Video "Whoop whoop and you don't come around you know that you get found yeah!"

Aubrey " Three women waiting for the bus stop"

Emilia " And wills the girls to take there clothes off, and there already oily under there body! Really did you run to the bus stop!?"

(NOTE: The people in the video ARE NOT TEASING ABOUT THIS NEXT FEW LINES!)

Bodie " Hot girls like that do not take the bus alright"

Aubrey " They have some less attractive man driving and escalade "

Bodie " The bus is for poor and ugly people we all know that!"

Aubrey " I got my shorty waiting on time, cause I don't diet and I drive a Chevy"

(END OF BUS LINES DO NOT FEEL OFFENDED PLEASE THE WRITERS OF THE SHOE SAID THIS)

Emilia " C'mon let's play some tennis boppy oh alright"

Aubrey " Oh this girl is good, yeah they way I saw her jerking her tennis racket"

Glitch " Oh My God that is so hot, I think I just hit my second puberty!"

Aubrey " Oh yeah Sirena Williams can through an ace but this girl can *bleep*"

Aubrey " She is cheating by using wood"

Bodie "Is anybody behind. . . And then she does this"

Bodie punches lightly in the air.

Aubrey " It's high steaks tennis she knows from the begging , loser gets *bleep*"

Bodie "Which is really creepy"

Aubrey " That is how exactly how me and Angel plays, although I think he's starting to lose on purpose"

Video " He's a no no figa don, work that body and say Whoop Whoop!"

Aubrey " Finally how an accurate girl washes her car, by rubbing her*bleep* with sponges"

Glitch"This is the only car wash by you pay by the song"

Emilia" The car behind you, your missing it!"

Jaryn " Hey that looks like a fun car wash we should go there sometime, Oh you been there"

VEDICT

Emilia "My VEDICT for this video is I kneed to start working out!"

Jaryn " I give this video, two wobbles and a big WHOOP!WHOOP!"

Emilia" Mondays though, because I have plans this weekend"

Glitch " I have no problems with this video, I think it's wonderful"

Aubrey " I sentence this video to master bate its self"

Bodie " For all the guys who are watching, I've give you a cold shower in a commercial,alright SNAP OUT OF IT! There not going to sleep with you"

FINAL VEDICT

Sentence to record the contract to the next buns of steel DVD.

The first time I saw this on Video On Trial I laughed a lot! Please watch the video!

Titled : Video On Trial Calabria 2008

Thanks For Reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Survivor!

CHAPTER 3 Survivor

Season 1 Episode 3

Season 3 Episode 1

=PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEO 'Video on Trial Survivor Destiny's Child' PLEASE AND FOLLOW ALONG THE SCRIPT ALONG WITH IT TOO!=

Emilia (Since Nicole and Sabrina is in here they cannot have a total of four jurors)

Bodie

Dare

Aubrey (Only plays Sabrina in this, not Nicole)

Mo

3rd on the document Destiny's Child, Survivor, this video is stars with three counts of over singing jurors should note that, if Destiny's Child really were stranded on an island, Beyoncè would eat the other two before the end of the first night fall.

Dare "WOOOOHHH! Lets survive!"

Video " Now I got you out of my life forever, though Im weak with but Im stronger"

Emilia "This is the greatest break-up song all time!"

Bodie " Destiny's Child was raped by pirates and washed up into shore"

Dare " I don't know who is ever washed up in sea, but if your on shore looking that good, that must of been a sexy storm"

Bodie " They seem to in high spirits you know for being on a stranded island"

Emilia "Sexy tighter clothes ahh. . "

Aubrey"Oh please, your telling me that there clothes are all torn up clothes and not one of there lady parts are showing?"

Emilia "Were lost what should we do?"

Mo"My number one concern is to crawl around the surf and look erotic and sing"

Emilia "Ok"

Bodie "My favourite line is coming up so (laughs) I was spouse to say the line before but (laughs the entire time)"

Bodies Joke in 5•4•3•2•1

Bodie "This is how you face adversity people when God gives you a deserted island you make a deserted ice tea. . . . . Come on its funny (laughs)"

Video "Im not going to stop nor work harder"

Emilia "Sweet lion cloth costume change"

Mo "And even more luckily they all fit them perfectly"

Aubrey "Ewww. . .If I stumbled upon a deserted island and found dead costumes, my first instinct would not make a holster top out if it. . .. Hello Malaria"

Mo "I guess if you were three fat chicks who are shipwrecked on this island your just out of luck"

Video "I thought I couldn't breath without you I'm in Hellen which I thought it was also a perfect vision"

Aubrey "No wonder Beyonce left the group because she is doing all the vocal work and the other one are rolling there eyes and humming"

Mo "Move over you other two its the Beyonce show"

Aubrey "Ow "

Video "Im a survivor, I ain't going to give up Im going to make it Im a survive keep on surviving"

Emilia "Kelly Rowland what are you going to do with that stick?"

Bodie "You really want to be jungle woman oh I see one of the ugly ones grab a fish right out of the water with there pause and naw on it"

Video "Wishing you the best that you are blessed its not expect a bunch of happiness"

Dare "So out of nowhere they been listed in the Sex Army!"

Emilia"Wow they have so many wardrobe changes ready for us!"

Mo" The camouflage isn't really effective if your only wearing the underpants stupid!"

Video " Im not going to lie to you or value you, Im Better then that!"

Aubrey " Are you really better then that Michel your wearing a purple wig with dead animal strands on it"

Video " You know Im not going to diss you on the Internet"

Bodie " Im not going to diss you on the Internet? Well I guess not since you can't get on to Facebook when you are trapped on a deserted Island. And if she makes a laptop out of coconuts Im going to slit my wrist! Oh yes the national sign of the Internet is this (makes the rectangle of Kelly) Actually the national sign for the Internet is this (pretends he is typing on a computer)"

Video " Im a survivor, I ain't going to give up "

Emilia "This dance move (does the move) is good in theory but not on the dance floor!"

Bodie " What I love about Destiny's Child is they never over sing a song"

Video "Ohhh"

Dare" OHHHH!"

Video " Ohh"

Mo"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Video "Oh wo"

Emilia"Oh wo!"

Bodie "Oh wo!"

Video "Ohhhh"

Aubrey "Ohhhh!"

Video "After all of the darkness and standards soon comes happiness"

Bodie " Michel is what we call the ugly sing"

Aubrey "They never give Michel any guide lines of the toon of the song is she starts whipping out lines from her therapy sessions"

Bodie " (sings the song) If I surround myself with positive thing, HEY! Shut her Up! She's not spouse to be in this video!"

Mo " The helicopter shows up. . "

Aubrey "Peace out y'all it was nice dancin' with ya!"

Mo" Will come back you two whats her name and who's it come on Beyonce!"

- •VERDICTS• -

Mo"My Verdict for Destiny's Child . . . ."

Bodie "Three desperate solo artist out of three!"

Emilia "I give this video a big yeah yeah for bring back the cameo!"

Aubrey"I sentence this video to check out my website!"

Dare" I give this video three animals who wear half tops"

Mo" it's a decent song it's not horrible video"

Dare "I mean three sexy animals with half tops"

Mo"You should see the next video it's way worst!"

•FINAL VERDICT•

Sentenced to stay 100 yards away from camouflage bikinis for the next ten years.


End file.
